1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to vehicular suspension assemblies and in particular to a method for joining together suspension components, especially those manufactured from dissimilar materials, to form such a vehicle suspension assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
Suspension assemblies are well known structures that come in a variety of designs depending on the type of vehicle. Conventional suspension assemblies include first and second body components that are movable relative to one another and linked together to accommodate relative movement. A typical link includes first and second end portions that are adapted to respectively engage the first and second body components of the vehicle. The first and second rotatable end portions are connected together by an elongated center shaft portion.
Traditionally, the various portions of the suspension link have been manufactured from a single material, such as steel. The prior manufacturing techniques for suspension components are limiting with respect to the material forming the suspension members; thus, the convention links are restrictive with respect to weight and strength. The need exists for a method of manufacturing various portions of the suspension link from differing materials to reduce overall weight and cost without sacrificing durability and performance.